kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Ozu
The Wizard of Ozu is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey ''and the fifty-second episode overall. Synopsis Team LilyMu are searching for Gonard in their vehicles. They track him to the top of a nearby building. Gonard announces that he plans to shrink Tokyo's buildings. Mikey lassos Gonard to the ground, causing Gonard's remote control to fall and break. Gonard rises to his feet, but is distracted by a disgusting odor. Guano ends the scene. The cast trace the smell to Mikey's shoes, which he informs them are his "lucky shoes". They warn him that Ozu will dispose of the shoes should he discover them, but Mikey dismisses their concerns. Ozu arrives, searching for the source of the stench. Mikey asks his friends to help him hide his shoes from Ozu. Ozu confronts them, but they manage to prevent Ozu from discovering the shoes. That night, Mikey, Gonard, Mitsuki, and Guano are in Mikey's apartment, with Mikey seemingly boarding the door shut to keep Ozu out. Mikey's friends suggest that he dispose of the shoes. Ozu and Lily enter through the front door, making Mikey realize that he had been boarding up the door to his bathroom. The two of them demand that Mikey hand over his shoes. Mikey looks to his friends for help, but they refuse to defend him. He angrily berates them and declares that he is quitting the show before storming off. Mikey walks out of the building into the streets of Tokyo, but is swept up by an intense storm. Mikey awakens in a strange village inhabited by the dancing sushi, who inform him that he is in the land of Ozu. The sushi notice Mikey's shoes, which leads them to think that Mikey is the subject of a prophecy who is destined to protect them from the "Wicked Witch". Lily, the Wicked Witch, arrives and terrorizes the sushi. She learns of Mikey's shoes and demands that he give them to her. Mikey refuses, prompting Lily to destroy the village and attack the sushi. Mikey is about to hand over the shoes, but he is stopped by the arrival of Mitsuki, the Good Witch, who informs him that he cannot give Lily the shoes. Mitsuki traps Lily in a bubble and banishes her. Mikey asks Mitsuki how he can return to Tokyo, but she is unable to help him. She suggests that Mikey seek out the "Wizard of Ozu", which he can find by following the road leading out of the village. Mikey sets off down the road, and soon encounters a scarecrow, who believes that he is stuck in a tree, despite the fact that he is merely holding onto one of its branches. Mikey suggests the scarecrow simply let go of the tree, which he then does. The scarecrow admires Mikey's intelligence, and laments that he could not have thought of the solution himself due to only having one butt. Mikey informs the scarecrow that he is going to visit the Wizard of Ozu, and suggests that the scarecrow come along and ask the Wizard to give him an additional butt. The two set off down the road together. They soon come across a small lion, who initially scares them. They overcome their fear after recognizing the lion's size, and dismiss him. They then discover that the lion is a coward. Mikey tells the lion that they are going to see the Wizard of Ozu, and suggests that the lion come along and ask the Wizard for courage. The lion agrees, and the threesome set off together. Shortly afterward, they pass by a man made out of tin, who is frozen in place. The tin man attempts to communicate with them, but they do not hear him. The three carry on, leaving the tin man alone in the rain. Mikey tells the other two about his life in Tokyo, reflecting on it positively. This causes him to regret his earlier treatment of his friends. The three spot the City of Ozu in the distance, but are startled by the sudden arrival of the Wicked Witch. The Witch demands that Mikey give her the shoes, but he refuses. The Witch turns the nearby flowers into monsters, which trap the group. The witch attempts to remove the shoes, but is held off by the shoes' faulty wiring. Suddenly, the Good Witch returns and saves the group from the flowers and the Wicked Witch. They group finally reaches the City of Ozu. Inside, they discover a large radio, which projects the image of the Wizard of Ozu. The Wizard questions the three, who inform him of their desires. The Wizard initially refuses to grant their wishes, but then relents and informs them that he will do so if they can defeat the Wicked Witch and bring him her broomstick. The Witch arrives and kidnaps Mikey. The witch brings Mikey to her castle, where she informs him that he will suffer a terrible fate when the sand of an hourglass runs out. Mikey is unfazed, so the Witch decides that she will turn Mikey into gingerbread and eat him when the time runs out, the prospect of which which scares Mikey. The scarecrow and the lion travel to the Witch's castle to rescue Mikey. The two doubt their ability to save him, but the Good Witch arrives and offers to help them. The three are attacked by a group of flying kappa. Mikey is lamenting his situation when he sees an image in a crystal ball of himself lying on the couch in his apartment, surrounded by his friends. He attempts to communicate with them, but is interrupted by an image of the Wicked Witch, who mocks him. The scarecrow devises a plan to defeat the kappa. He throws the lion at them, and the lion is successfully able to fight them off. The sand of the hourglass is about to run out, which excites the Witch. Mikey is apathetic toward his demise. The Witch orders the kappa to remove Mikey's feet. Just then, Mikey's friends arrive and confront the Witch. Mikey produces a bottle of seltzer water, which he uses to spray the Witch, defeating her. The group retrieve the Witch's broom and return to the City of Ozu. At the City, the Wizard refuses to grant their wishes, and tells them to return the next day. Mikey is upset at being forced to wait. He angrily approaches the radio and pulls on a long cord hanging from its front, revealing its interior. Inside is a man, presumably the real Wizard, who tells them that they were foolish to trust him. The group lose hope, but are re-inspired by the Good Witch, who informs that lion and the scarecrow that they had what they wanted the whole time. Mikey asks how he can return home, and the Witch tells him that he can do so by dressing in a tutu and singing. He does so, but discovers that her instructions were merely a prank. She then tells Mikey that he was correct in thinking he could return by clicking his heels and saying "there's no place like home". Mikey does so, and returns to Tokyo. Mikey awakens on his couch in his apartment, surrounded by the others. He is grateful to be back, and informs them that he will get rid of his shoes, provided they all smell them one last time. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Gonard being crushed under a house, defeating him. Trivia * The title and premise of this episode reference the novel ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz ''and its film adaptations. * Yes Man makes reference to the three wise monkeys. * Ozu and Yes Man make reference to the film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. * The name of the road that Mikey travels down is the Japanese translation of "yellow brick road". Category:Episodes